How to Say I Love You
by LoStInIlLuSiOn
Summary: There are many ways to say "I love you" to a person. Read on how Fran do/show his own way.


How to say I love you.

Chapter 1-

So, in a random part of Italy there was a girl who sat there on a bench alone.

While people passed by, she still waited and waited. Minutes flew, and hours passed by.

Until she was the only one left alone, still sitting on the bench. Many trees were surrounding her.

Where was he? Is he not coming? Many questions flowed in her mind as she still kept waiting. Then, she realized that he really wasn't coming. She began to cry, her make-up completely ruined, black eyeliner was flowing down along her tears.

She kept crying and crying.

She was wearing a dress that was red with cute designs on it just for this day with matching red shoes with a headband on the side of her long pink and beautiful locks. She was also holding a book.

She prepared for this day all for nothing. She waited all for nothing. She did this all for nothing. Realizing this she didn't stop crying, as her crying turned to sobs then to hiccups.

Why didn't he come? Did he just ditch me?

She was starting to feel these mix emotions right now. A mix of anger but she was mostly sad more than angry. No one came by and comforted her. Not even a single soul.

So, he really just played with her? Made her a stupid toy?

She became angrier and sad when thinking about this.

She hated this feelings it was the first time that she felt something like this. She was happy, loving and a cheerful person but now she was definitely not the same person. After all trust was slowly vanishing from one of how she felt back then.

It was definitely getting harder and harder for her to trust. After all just losing the first person she ever loved and cared for, no wonder you'll be come like this after.

There was a negative aura flowing from her.

She would never trust and love again, definitely.

After all that happened this day, how could she?

The girl was still sitting at her place, the bench not leaving. She was kind of getting more darker as the time was passing by. It was just like that day.

Suddenly-

*FLASH*

*CLICK*

*FLASH*

Getting out of her trance, she realized someone had just stolen a photo of her! This was weird? She thought she was the only person here.

Looking up to catch a glimpse of who it was, she saw a guy and strangely enough when she looked up a big frog hat was on his head. He was wearing a big coat, and he had those beautiful pair of green orbs that she had ever seen. But when she looked at his face again it was emotionless.

It's like she can't even see right through him…who he really was.

Strange …

Who wouldn't ever think that? A random stranger with a big frog hat on his head was taking random pictures of her! What was he thinking? Is he going to do something bad? But he looks harmless enough. She thought.

She decided to break the silence.

"Hey, why are you taking pictures of me?" She managed to croak out.

"You okay?" He spoke in his monotone voice.

Strangely enough this guy was rather blank.

He held the camera in his hands and walked to her and sat down beside her.

She closed her book, trying to stop her tears while trying to breath.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" The question was obvious but she still wanted to clarify in somehow so she asked it even though she didn't really know the guy. I mean would you know automatically some stranger out there who was actually talking to you randomly right now?

Based on her thoughts, this was just not really her day.

"I could still delete it if you want." He spoke with a flat tone yet again.

…."Yes, please." She exclaimed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"No, I'm fine!"

"You know, you can tell me if you're not okay."''

"Look, I don't even know you." She pointed out.

"Then, what do you want to know?

You can ask me anything."

"You could be anyone, for all I know."

"Exactly" The guy slowly stood up. "I could be anyone."

His back was facing the girl's now. The girl thought that he was quite mysterious. Popping out of nowhere, scaring people by just taking a random picture of them.

He slowly looked at her and pointed a finger at her. "I want to change your life." He stated out.

This left the girl more confused than she already was from the start.

Despite the mixed emotions that she was still whirling around her she managed to reply. "Look, I'm actually waiting for someone."

The frog guy bended to meet her eye level and asked "Did he make you happy?"

"E-r um, I guess?" The girl said not really sure about her answer or maybe answering the frog guy as she wanted to call him in her mind.

He sat down again on the bench and faced her. What's the last thing he did for you that made you smile and happy?" he asked his hands on his own lap.

"I don't know, I can't remember. I'm really forgetful" she answered.

The girl on the other side played with her fingers, book closed and looked up the sky that was getting darker by now. This made her sad more and a little frustrated.

"U-uh, you know I'm not going to do something bad or rape you or anything." He told her, laughing a little but still with his emotionless face.

"I actually wanted to dance with this one girl who I didn't even kiss." He was getting more and more random than he already was but at lease he wasn't going to do anything bad at her at all.

"Well, that's good to hear and know." She said softly.

There was a brief silence after that when he decided to break it again by speaking.

"I like to say many things at times but I also like to see the things in the world. I like our environment, nature and animals. Well some animals.

Books…..and I like to read books" He told her snatching the book that she was holding just a while ago, reading the title and the author of it.

"I like to see the story of the book, what's happening, to hate and to laugh. I like to be around..really." He said handing the book back to her.

"I also like going to the theater every Friday, that's when I have fun. Oh, and sometimes I actually go with my stupid, fake-prince senpai too!"

She was trying not to smile at that. "A p-prince?" she stammered.

"Well he says so, but I really think that he's just a fake. I think being a prince is his just excuse but never mind about my stupid-senpai."

He continued to talk randomly. "I spend time with my grandma in art before. "

Standing up he then said. "It is nostalgic sometimes."

"My pair of shoes is falling apart so when I walk It looks like their breaking and saying to me "Fran, you can say that you're having a bad day because your shoes are having an argument." The guy pointed at his shoes which were white.

The girl smiled for a while her white teeth showing. She really never expected anything like this to happen. In fact she never knew that she would ever smile again after this.

He leaned on the bench and said "Guess I stopped the one who angered you."

The girl then faced him, her pair of blue orbs looking straightly at him. And again she faced front.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

The guy jumped and somehow managed to land gracefully on the ground and proceeded on sitting down on the bench yet again.

"I just thought that I wanted to just skip to the "all get to know each other better things" where we lie to make the other happy. Let's just get to the point where we get comfortable with each other. A good stage, sitting in perfect and peaceful silence and loving each second of it. Even the part of dancing like this."

He stood up and danced in a dorky way which resulted to making the girl giggle.

-And your forgetfulness."

"I mean how can you forget my own birthday?" he asked.

"You didn't tell me."

"April 26th" He sat down again.

He put his right hand making it in a sign.

"U-uh, Sekai." She said her name to him.

"Sekai, what's the difference of me telling you these things in person or you reading about me in something like my blog, let's just say for example."

"I actually don't blog or any of the likes" She replied, honestly.

"Really? Then I love that about you." He was still talking emotionless but Sekai was still wondering why?

"You shouldn't say that." Sekai said fiddling with her fingers, turning into a corner hiding her smile on her face that was visible.

"Why not?"

"We-well, it's just really weird you know." She replied, embarrassed and hid her face with her book.

"Really? I'm not stopping you."

"Maybe, maybe you should leave…"

"So this is the painful part, the break up." He said and stood up.

"You're crazy!"

He put his hand in his pocket and sat down again. "You're gorgeous."

'Honestly… ' she asked. "What did you drink? Are you on drugs or something?"

Fran, however just laughed at this well of course still in his emotionless face.

"No!" He said putting his hands together. "But I like your concentration that you were so wrapped up in that book and waiting that made you cry." He stated. "Your feelings, you're not like most of those teenage girls who are on the internet, getting drugged or going to those parties…" For a moment he paused. "You're real."

"You looked nice. You're sitting here on the bench in the park, reading a book and I really like that about you."

The girl looked down on her feet, smiling.

"Your personality" He continued. "I like your pink long hair, your beautiful pair of eyes, I like your face."

"Can I touch your nose?"

"Please don't" She faced the front again. "You really know nothing about me."

Fran once again stood up. "I know that you changed my life." He stared at the sky.

"What is so bad about your life?" Sekai asked.

They were both in silence for minutes when this time Sekai was the one who decided to break the silence. "You know you're not that bad." She spoke with his camera on hand that she was looking through. "So these are the pictures you took? These are really beautiful." She complimented and stood up, now beside Fran.

"Their beautiful because of what is in them not because I took them."

She put his camera around his neck slowly and carefully. They looked at each other's eyes and she smiled and for a second she swore that she saw his smile. It was rare, and it was a genuine one. She said to herself that she would want to see his smiles again in the future.

No words were said as they left together, hand in hand.

First impressions were the first, conversations are the rest.

_It was how they said I love you to each other._

_ How to say I love you. _

_ - - THE END-_

_Okay, so how was it? I don't think it's that good. Fran looked like he's so OOC here. Fran doesn't laugh or smile. -_- I'm such a loser. Oh well, this is my first ever fanfic and it's a one shot so forgive me because it sucks. What do you think of the ending of the story? There wasn't even Varia. It was just Fran here and I just mentioned a little of Bel cause I love him. 3 I just wanted to say R&R! Hope you liked and enjoy this somehow. : _


End file.
